


Backstage Politics

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Curtain Call, Drama, F/M, Puppeteer, Puppets, Romance, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Theater politics meant Rasa never thought he would marry for love. A marriage involving family politics meant his future bride was already selected, but the arrangement ended through the manipulations of a family nuisance to whom the politics meant nothing. Fortune has other things planned for him.
Relationships: Karura/Rasa (Naruto)
Series: Fanfic Friday [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Naruto: Kazekage Family Line





	1. Sweat and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. This was written for the twenty-first Fanfic Friday contest. The theme was to write a story featuring one of your OTP and the theater.
> 
> For the Fanfic Friday contest Curtain Call, I decided to go with a romance involving Japanese puppet theater. Bunraku is one of the major traditional theater disciplines along with Kabuki. Kyogen and Noh. The play mentioned in the story, Sonezaki Shinju, is also equivalent in Japan to William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The fanfic focuses around Bunraku, but also, the family politics involved for a family ingrained in the Japanese theater tradition.
> 
> I'm also using the possibility of Rasa being related to the third Kazekage, Chiyo, Ebizo and Sasori , which I love a lot,to round out the head family of the Bunraku troupe. The ex-fiance is the daughter of Onoki, and mother of Kurotsuchi who are the third and fourth Tsuchikage respectively, though it is not known whether Onoki is Kurotsuchi's maternal or paternal grandfather.

Light from the overhead spotlight poured down onto the heads of the puppets, making the second and junior puppeteers sweat under their hoods far more than the head puppeteer. Rasa's fingers moved the puppets mechanics in a smooth fashion, every movement careful and methodical, his attention on making even the practice performance perfect. The traditional Japanese music and narrative voice hummed in the background, telling Chikamatsu Monzaemon's story, Sonezaki Shinju.

The puppet in his hands, the character Tokubei moved with precision, as expected of someone in line for the position to become the head of a famous Bunraku troupe. Across from him, Rasa's nephew Sasori worked with the partner puppet, Ohatsu with equal precision, and yet the young auburn-haired teen also seemed unfazed by the rigorous work which went into manipulating the puppets, the major ones needing three puppeteers to function properly. The practice continued until the third kazekage called out for the rehearsal to end.

Rasa turned his head to finally look towards the audience, wondering what the man was up to. "We've not completed the scene yet."

"Your fiance is paying a visit."

Rasa felt the corner of his mouth twist down, his dark brown eyes drifting over to the daughter of the third tsuchikage, the title given to the head of one of the famous noh performers. The previous marriage meetings set up by the two families left quite a bit to be desired. Rasa couldn't fault the woman for her looks, as her skin was pale, and her hair dark as night. She also acted in the manner expected of a young Japanese lady, but the conversations between the two were not memorable, and her name managed to slip the auburn-haired man's mind.

The woman dressed in a kimono which rivaled the puppet Ohatsu's slightly, and she stood in the aisle way of the theater waiting for Rasa to take his leave, and proceed with the courtship, simply speaking to her about whatever came to mind. The aburn-haired man let his teeth slide slightly across each other, the idea of another boring conversation proving an unwanted annoyance. " _This marriage isn't one of love, but to ensure the family line._ "

Rasa's dark eyes moved over to his nephew, watching the auburn-haired teen carefully. Technically the line should follow through Sasori as the sixteen-year-old was the son of the third's eldest son, but Rasa's older brother died with his wife in an accident when the boy was young, and the child's personality suffered. Rasa noticed the look of apathy Sasori gave the young woman from the other clan and knew the auburn-haired-teen didn't like her. The auburn-haired adult also couldn't put it past his nephew to do something he shouldn't.

The man shook off the eerie feeling emanating from Sasori and handed off the puppet to one of the understudies. He held out a hand, and helped her step onto the stage, catching the family doctor off to the side speaking to one of the backstage hands who managed to injure themselves. Rasa walked over to the young woman and felt her small hands entwine around his upper arm. "You are quite handsome for someone in their mid-twenties. Your hair color is also unique."

Rasa didn't respond, the discomfort of the situation drying out his throat. A creaking sound came from above, and the auburn-haired man looked up at the rigging in the small theater, the realization that something wasn't right hitting. He started to step aside thinking the young woman would follow after with the way she latched onto his arm, but instead she loosened her grip. The rigging from above quickly crashed down, his body moving to step out from underneath, dust rising up from the destruction.

He rose one arm up, covering his mouth with the sleeve from his black kimono used for puppeteering. Rasa's brown eyes widened to see the family doctor there, his leg trapped under the rubble, having pushed the woman out of the way, something he honestly should have done as the woman's fiance.

The woman dressed in a kimono which rivaled the puppet Ohatsu's slightly, and she stood in the aisle way of the theater waiting for Rasa to take his leave, and proceed with the courtship, simply speaking to her about whatever came to mind. The aburn-haired man let his teeth slide slightly across each other, the idea of another boring conversation proving an unwanted annoyance. "This marriage isn't one of love, but to ensure the family line."

Rasa's dark eyes moved over to his nephew, watching the auburn-haired teen carefully. Technically the line should follow through Sasori as the sixteen-year-old was the son of the third's eldest son, but Rasa's older brother died with his wife in an accident when the boy was young, and the child's personality suffered. Rasa noticed the look of apathy Sasori gave the young woman from the other clan and knew the auburn-haired-teen didn't like her. The auburn-haired adult also couldn't put it past his nephew to do something he shouldn't.

The man shook off the eerie feeling emanating from Sasori and handed off the puppet to one of the understudies. He stepped off the stage, and walked over the young woman, catching the family doctor off to the side speaking to one of the backstage hands who managed to injure themselves. Rasa walked over to the young woman and felt her small hands entwine around his upper arm. "You are quite handsome for someone in their mid-twenties. Your hair color is also unique."

Rasa didn't respond, the discomfort of the situation drying out his throat. A creaking sound came from above, and the auburn-haired man looked up at the rigging in the small theater, the realization that something wasn't right hitting. He started to step aside thinking the young woman would follow after with the way she latched onto his arm, but instead she loosened her grip. The rigging from above quickly crashed down, his body moving to step out from underneath, dust rising up from the destruction.

He rose one arm up, covering his mouth with the sleeve from his black kimono used for puppeteering. Rasa's brown eyes widened to see the family doctor there, his leg trapped under the rubble, having pushed the woman out of the way, something he honestly should have done as the woman's fiance.

The young woman stared back at the rigging for the lights, her eyes wide and focused on the man before swooning over her hero. Rasa's eyes gritted together, his dark eyes darting over to Sasori. The sixteen-year-old looked on from the stage, the youthful face revealing no emotion, not even shock. Rasa glanced briefly over Sasori, who had set up the rigging for the lights, before turning his attention towards calling an ambulance for the unlucky doctor while some of the backstage crew attempted to free the man.

The auburn-haired man waited for the ambulance and followed them back in. The third gave him the usual glare, before letting Rasa know he would accompany the doctor to the hospital, and to see that things were cleaned up. The aburn-haired man took a deep breath, his dark eyes turning towards Sasori, but stopped short upon seeing the woman who was supposed to be his fiance speaking rather candidly with the man who saved her. The family doctor was lifted up on the stretcher, and the soft, innocent look on her pale features quickly became replaced with fiery passion. Her finger poked into Rasa's chest. "You're the one whose supposed to have rescued me. You are my fiance after all."

The auburn haired man uttered then words Rasa knew shouldn't come out of his mouth. "And risk an injury that would end my career."

Rasa watched the young woman leave to see how her hero faired, and then turned his attention towards the young puppeteer watching him. The auburn-haired man waved a calloused hand to the backstage hands, before grabbing the sleeve of Sasori's black kimono, and pulling him backstage.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Sasori?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could have been killed."

"You make it sound as if I'm trying to kill you for the head position."

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past you."

"I honestly expected you to move out of the way."

The sinking feeling of what Sasori actually intended hit Rasa in the pit of the storm. "You do realize the reason she and I are to be married is to hopefully end the rivalry between our two theater groups?"

"They practice Noh, not Bunraku. Plus, I don't like her. Neither do you."

"That's beside the point."

"I don't want her to be my aunt."

Rasa's eyes snapped shut, his teen pushing together patiently, his mind counting to ten. The dark eyes opened back up. "We just lost our family doctor Sasori, and I'm not going to cover for you should someone choose to investigate this. If it didn't get noticed, this time, it will certainly get noticed the next time."

"Don't worry. There won't be a next time. She obviously likes the doctor." Sasori brushed past Rasa. "As for not having a doctor on hand, I believe I have a solution."

"What do you mean she likes the doctor. He's ten years my elder." Rasa's eyes narrowed, thinking about why Sasori would say such strange things, only to realize that the sixteen-year-old had said something else rather odd. "Wait! What do you mean you have a solution!"


	2. Red Puppet Strings

"What did you just say?"

"I'm now a Bunraku puppeteer. I want you to come to the next performance."

"Yashamaru..."

Karura took a deep breath as she looked at her younger brother as he told her about his newest hobby. At one point in time, he'd taken up creative writing, reimagining himself as a haiku writer, and another saw him focusing on painting. The high school student never seemed to stick to one thing long, but the one thing he remained adamant about was not becoming a doctor.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious nee-chan."

"How the hell did you manage this one, this time?"

"I'm actually helping out a classmate. Well, chances of seeing me on stage are actually slim, as I'm likely going to work backstage, and if not that I get stuck under a hood."

"I bet you're going to grow bored of this rather quickly. Plus, you've had no training." Karura felt a headache coming on, and her mind wondered how long this would last, the latest fad of his. Studies for her college midterms were also fast approaching, thus, she had better things to do than babysit her baby brother through another one of his short-lived fantasy jobs. " _How come he gets encouraged to become a doctor, and I don't? Oh yeah, I'm female, and while the family has a multitude of doctors, there are no female doctors. Plus, he's already got a ton of stuff memorized. If only he'd put it to practical use._ "

"Oh, I've had training. As I said, I'm helping out a classmate. He's in the theater club at school and specializes in Bunraku. He needed someone to help him with the clubs puppet, so he roped me and one other guy in."

Karura's indigo eyes blinked a couple of times, her frown deepening at the thought of her younger brother's extracurricular activities. "Yashamaru, why do you just go and do anything your classmates request of you?"

"Anything?" A laugh escaped the young man's lips. "No, I don't. I don't go getting into fights for example."

"I'm glad. The last thing I'd want to explain to uncle is why your face is bloodied to a pulp." A sigh escaped the woman's lips, her delicate fingers reaching up to brush away a strand of hair. "That said, there is no way you could be good at this."

"No. That's why I might be stuck backstage. I'm still going to be a part of the production."

"Your enthusiasm, I wish I could have some of it. Exams are coming up, and I've got this job of mine. I don't know if I'll have time."

Karura's indigo eyes drifted down so she looked at her hands in time to see Yashamaru take them on his own. "Come on, sis. You need a break. You used to have this kind of enthusiasm too, back when you were in high school. Please, please! This is one of the more famous Bunraku troupes. You could bring some of your classmates with you."

The young woman listened to her brother drone on about his new hobby, her body stiff with frustration, knowing full well she couldn't argue Yashamaru down, nor could she let her brother down either. Finding someone to go with her was an easy task, due to the fact Karura participated in a study group and made good friends with a couple of the young women, and some of the guys decided to tag along as well. One of the two girls she invited unfortunately started talking with as much fervor on the subject as Yashamaru.

Upon arriving at the theater, Karura couldn't help but notice the crowd. One of her female companions chattered on about the two lead puppeteers. "The young masters both have this lovely auburn-haired locks., and handsome features. The older one has this old fashioned aura to him, but the younger one has this really fresh vibe."

Karura took a deep sigh, hoping the play would end soon, only for the female companion to go on about the status of this particular Bunraku family. A sigh escaped her lips. " _Great, they've got the same strict ethnic system as the Japanese nobles. Just my luck. I'll need to go and apologize to them after the show, to apologize for my brother's rudeness._ "

The sandy-haired woman felt the corner of her mouth twitch when her female companion continued to rattle on, spoiling the play for her, gushing references to William Shakespeare which proved rather annoying. Thankfully the production started, and she sat back listening to the old-fashioned chanting of the narrator. The character Tokubei appeared on stage, led by an auburn-haired puppeteer who looked to be slightly older than her, and soon followed the character Ohatsu. Karura cringed at seeing the young puppeteer behind the puppet, feeling an instant creepy vibe instead of the fresh vibe her female companion claimed.

Unlike her companion, Karura kept her mouth shut, attempting to enjoy the play despite the one companion constantly receiving glares for her behavior during the play. The small group headed out into the sunshine, and Karura took a deep breath. "So, aren't they post handsome? You've got the rustic classicism alongside that fresh vibe."

The sandy-haired young woman felt the corner of her mouth twitch. "You're speaking of Sasori, correct?"

The other young female blinked a couple of times, placing a finger against her lips. "I don't believe I mentioned anybody's names. Shouldn't you be using a proper suffix with the young masters name, though."

"No, you didn't mention his name. Sasori's my brother's creepy friend from high school."

Karura watched the other female's eyes widened while the others watched on in amusement. "Creepy? You're calling someone as young and talented as him creepy?"

"I got the fact he's talented. Back when I was in high school that creepy kid came over from the middle school division asking where Yashamaru was."

"So?"

"We were in the middle of changing for physical education, and someone even told him the classroom was being used for such. Also, how was I to know where my brother was when we were in different divisions at the time?"

One of the young men laughed. "So, that's who the rumored peeping tom was."

Karura glared at the young man. "It's not funny Yura. Anyways, I need to go and apologize on my brother's behalf."

"You can't just walk backstage, though."

"Yashamaru arranged for me to come and see him after the performance. I've got to straighten out this misunderstanding my brother's caused." Karura watched the female open her mouth, asking to come with. The sandy-haired woman raised one eyebrow, and the glare from her indigo eyes were enough for the young woman to not pry any farther.

Heading back into the theater made a few people stare, and someone stood in front of her path to the backstage area. Karura made a quick bow. "My brother is Yashamaru. I am supposed to be meeting him, but I also feel an apology to the esteemed family is also in order."

The man in question blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Apology?" The man shook his head but led her back to a small sitting room at the side for greeting people. She quickly sat on the cushions provided, noticing the theater catered more to the old theater traditions, rather than the theater of the west. She waited patiently, and the auburn-haired man who led the puppet Tokubei came in.

"I'm Rasa, one of those in line for the head position after the fourth. You are here because?"

"I'm sorry." Karura bowed down, her sandy locks of hair falling down around her eyes, hiding her facial features.

"Sorry... who are you exactly?"


	3. Backstage Entrance to the Heart

Rasa honestly never knew what kind of trouble his nephew would cause as the auburn-haired teen had a knack for not reading the situation. The situation with his fiance or ex-fiance was one such scenario, as the young woman had broken off the engagement due to feeling slighted by her so-called fiance, and having become infatuated with the family doctor. The mid-twenty year old still found his mind numb with the denial that Sasori managed to chase her away, but also strengthen the rivalry between the two clans.

Worse, Sasori said he would fix the situation with the family doctor, making sure they had someone on staff who could practice medicine. Rasa dreaded the fix Sasori had in store, as the previous so-called fix created the problem in the first place. The young man arrived at the stage, noticing the dents in the floor from where the rigging fell. Rasa's arms crossed firmly across his chest, wondering why the third left him in charge of the annoyance but shook it off upon hearing talking from backstage.

"What's going on?"

The young stagehand looked up, stiffening at seeing the youngest of the thirds two sons. "Sasori is teaching the new..." The youth paused, glancing back. "He's teaching the person whose going to be in charge of the families medical issues how to use the puppets."

"What..." Rasa felt his shoulder muscles stiffen and stepped backstage. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the two high school students messing around with the puppet, and when asked they said the same thing. Sasori was showing the new kid how to use the puppet, but from Rasa's point of view, the two were simply goofing off. The sandy-haired boy already had some skill with manipulating the puppet. The man walked over, noticing the sappy grin plastered across the older teens face, and the twinkle in Sasori's eyes.

Sasori looked up, his mouth twisting into a rather creepy smile. "I told you I would find someone."

"You said you would find someone to take care of the situation we're in, in regards to our family doctor. Can he even practice medicine?"

"He practices all the time. He's always fixing up the other students at school instead of the nurse."

"Sasori!" Rasa felt his throat tighten. "When I mean practice, I mean licensed to practice medicine."

"Why does anyone need to be licensed to practice anything?"

"It's alright Rasa." The voice made the aburn-haired man turn on he heels to look the third in the eye. "Yashamaru-san here is being taken on as an apprentice to the family doctor."

"I believe this kid isn't yet out of high school."

"That child comes from a family of doctors, where all the men in the family become doctors." The third reached out and patted Rasa on the shoulder. "I expect you to be in charge for a few days, including the next production. I am needing to clean up the mess regarding your now defunct marriage plans."

Rasa gritted his teeth together. "You mean to say you're trying to find a new arrangement for me."

The third paused for a few minutes, his dark eyes looking Rasa right in the eye. "The fact you're not married is bothersome, what with how old you are. That said, I am trying to fix things with the man who was supposed to be your future father-in-law, to see if there isn't some other way for us to fix this problem between our clans."

"Anything I need to know before you leave."

"Yeah." Sasori pointed at the sandy-haired teen. "Yashamaru is going to be my third."

The auburn-haired man felt his stomach lurch, feeling a disaster coming on. "What? He's a novice. We can't..."

"Let Sasori do what he wants. It's just a phase."

Rasa glared at his nephew, wondering how the sixteen-year-old could be such a bother. "Exactly how do you two know each other?"

"He's the only one who speaks to me at school."

"You're annoying Sasori. I can't believe they spoil you like they do."

The mid-twenty-year-old walked off, letting his emotions steam over. Controlling the production, particularly when one would be controlling a puppet aggravated Rasa, and he thought Sasori's previous third would be upset regarding the demotion. The young man, however, seemed relieved. The performance went off without an actual hitch, though Rasa could see Sasori's puppetry lagging because of his third, irritating him to no end.

To make matters worse, one of the men watching the entrance to the backstage said a young woman was there to see him. Rasa walked back to the meeting room, expecting an obnoxious fangirl, only to find a young sandy-haired female he guessed to be in her early twenties. Rasa sat down, noting how the young woman looked much like Sasori's friend. "She must be the sister Sasori was talking about." Knowing this did not stop the auburn-haired man's next words. "Who are you?"

The young woman stopped bowing and gave him an exasperated look with her indigo eyes. Rasa felt his heart throb in his throat as her eyes seemed to draw him even more into her gaze. "I'm Karura. Yashamaru is my younger brother, and I'm apologizing for him intruding like he is, and for the misunderstanding, he's caused."

"Misunderstanding? No, this is actually my nephew's fault. He..."

"That creepy brat's your nephew?"

Rasa heard the strain in the woman's voice and watched Karura clap her hands over her mouth. "What did he do this time?"

Karura let her delicate hands drop. "It's not so much what he's done this time, but so much what he's done in the past. Are you aware that he walked over from the middle school division when he was younger, and walked right into a classroom full of high school girls changing for physical education."

The auburn-haired man felt his throat begin to itch, and cleared his throat. "Apologies for that. I'm actually not surprised, and truth be told creepy is probably an understatement for Sasori."

"An..." The woman's mouth snapped shut, the color draining from her cheeks, and a blush spreading across them. "Apologies, that is none of my business."

"I don't see how this isn't, as that matter's what dragged your brother into this mess. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

The blush on Karura's face quickly left, and was replaced with a sickly green color. "Exactly what is going on then?"

"My nephew attempted to kill my fiance the other day, although I really have no proof beyond a simple conversation between the two of us. I should say ex-fiance, as she wasn't pleased with my actions, and has fallen for the family doctor, who managed to push her out of the way of the rigging that fell." Rasa took a deep breath and made a bow to her. "I must apologize as your brother's been brought on to fill in for our family doctor, in position as the family doctors assistant."

A sigh of relief escaped Karura's thin lips, and her hands flew to her chest while the auburn-haired man remained bowed to the ground. "Oh thank god. For a minute there I thought he was on stage, but he's really just a part of the backstage crew like he said he would most likely be." The young woman paused. "Wait, he insists he doesn't want to become a doctor."

Rasa's entire body tensed up, and his auburn-haired locks hung down into his eyes. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Apologies, but your brother actually acted as my nephews third. Sasori insisted, and as such my nephew's performance was lagging."

The color drained from the young woman's face again. "I hate to say it, but I am really sorry."

The auburn-haired man raised up his hands. "No, no. I really need to be the one apologizing. Sasori's the one who insisted, not your brother. The head and his wife have patronized the child since the boy's father died. Your younger brother, he's very kind-hearted, and he's lucky to have his older sister."

Rasa flinched, his body tensing upon realizing he'd managed to let something personal slip. Karura simply gave him a sad smile. "You're referring to the fact you've lost your own older sibling, Sasori's father?" The man's mouth opened to say something but stopped short when she held up her hand. "Don't worry, you don't need to say anything. Are you sure that Yashumaru is fine here?"

"We rather need him, and he's likely keeping my nephew in check. Again, I'm the one who should be apologizing for being such an inconvenience to you, and your family." The conversation ended there, and Rasa felt suddenly as if he'd missed an important moment, and yet he couldn't quite place his finger on what that was. The auburn haired man also didn't realize how much of himself he'd let slip to the young, sandy-haired woman.


	4. Star Crossed, Possibly

Karura stared down at her medical textbook, tapping her pencil in a rhythm which helped her to memorize the facts her younger brother could spout off at a much younger age. A piece of white fluttered in front of her eyesight and a white envelope appeared on top of her books. One thin finger pointed at the envelope. "What's this?"

The young sandy-haired woman looked up into a pair of indigo eyes that mirrored her own. Yashamaru's perpetual smirk refused to leave, and he rocked back on his heels, his hands behind his back. "That's from Sasori's uncle."

The woman let out a sound of annoyance, before picking up the envelope to read. Karura opened up the letter, slipping out the note. "I wish to make up for the inconvenience my nephew has caused, and as such would like to take you to lunch in order to apologize."

Karura felt a flutter of embarrassment hit her chest hard, her cheeks heating up. Her delicate fingers pushed the edge of the note to her lips, thinking about the invitation. "Come on. It's just lunch, not an actual real date. Plus, this guy's older than you, and the uncle of one of your brother's classmates."

The sunshine on Yashamaru's face broke, and the smile finally fell into a frown. "Nee-san, is something the matter."

"Yes, well..." Karura swallowed, the heat growing in her cheeks. "Sasori's uncle asked me to lunch, to apologize to me for dragging you into their family matter."

Yashamaru's indigo eyes blinked a couple of times, and the bright smile quickly returned. "Oh, sounds more like a date to me."

The woman felt her throat tighten, and a hand reached up to brush away one of her sandy-haired locks. "Exactly. That's exactly why I am going to refuse."

The palms of the eighteen-year-olds hands slammed down, and Yashamaru leaned forward. "You can't!"

"I very well can." Karura glared at her brother, noting the glimmer in his indigo colored eyes.

"Please..."

"I don't have time for dates, plus he's from a major family that has expectations of who he will or won't marry. It's scandalous to think..."

"Rasa-nii's rather nice, though." Yashamaru continued to pressure. "Plus, what harm can one date be? From the way Sasori talks, his uncle's just as bad as you are about not taking a break."

"If you're trying to tell me we're right for each other because of that, that really isn't a compliment you know." Karura folded her fingers in front of her mouth, hoping that the blush on her face would remain hidden. "Plus..."

"It can't hurt."

Karura's eyes snapped shut, a sigh escaping her lips. "Yashamaru, need I remind you that people aren't always the way they seem to be. They may seem, for example, like a nice person, but it's just a mask for their real self. Plus, I don't want any of this stiff etiquette, as I've got enough on my plate."

"Please. You don't have a logical reason to refuse."

" _I don't have a logical reason to refuse? Haven't I given him logical arguments against this?_ " Two indigo eyes closed, trying to muddle through the mess.

"Sis, all your doing is building your social network."

"That's not all that is going on, though." Karura's eyes snapped open. "You're not going to take my refusal back to him, are you."

"You'll have to do it yourself."

"You..." The woman felt her lips push together, her indigo eyes twinkling in amusement. "I do that, and he'll argue that he wishes to make up for..." Karura looked Yashamaru right in the eye, knowing he'd managed to back her into a corner. "Fine. Fine. I'll meet up with him for lunch."

Giving a yes answer turned out not to be as excruciating as waiting for the lunch date. Karura kept playing over, and over in her head how she didn't wish to go, but soon found herself waiting at a small cafe, her textbooks pulled out so she could study. "You're also going into the medical profession like the rest of your family?"

A thin hand reached up to brush away sandy locks of hair, and Karura raised her indigo eyes up so she could look the aburn-haired man in the eye. Her teeth began to worry her bottom lip, and she set the book aside. "Sort of. I'm planning on becoming a doctor, but the females in my family don't become doctors. They just don't. So, I'm stuck paying for this on my own. I've got a part-time job, but sometimes I think I'll have to take a semester off.."

"Then this lunch must be a nice break for you then, with as busy as you are."

Karura felt her chest tighten, her mind racing to figure out whether the man was choosing to be condescending, or he actually was being polite. "I guess it is. Yashamaru insisted I go, as he thinks I've been too busy. It was the same with the play actually."

The man watched her carefully, a silence falling over the two. "So, do you plan on..."

"Don't. We don't really know each other. That's not to say the conversation can't go there, but you're the one to invite me, so you should start. About the theater. I know nothing about it, and the companion who was with me that day, her explanation held a lot to be desired."

"Oh." The aburn-haired man's face fell, his eyes looking at his hands. "As you already know, I'm Rasa, the second son of the third for our troupe."

"Sasori's going to be the one to take over."

"Not necessarily. Theater hierarchy, it doesn't always pass down like it normally does. One's ability to perform does matter, so sometimes a person outside of the head family will be chosen."

"So, Sasori doesn't show talent, or he's too young."

"Sasori has talent and is honestly a genius. He's better than I am. You know though how he is." Rasa began to explain to her the different positions for the puppeteers, and the fine details. Something told Karura he didn't enjoy talking to her about just the theater, and finally, he spoke up. "An honest question for you, since I've shared a bit about myself, and how the troupe works. Are you planning on becoming a doctor, or getting married?"

Karura felt a shudder run down her spine, and her lips pushed together. Her fingers tightened around the table. "Why can't I have both? Truth be told, I've been thinking of opening a clinic, or doing volunteer work, depending on if I was married. I'm becoming a doctor because I want to help people."

"Oh," Rasa's dark eyes twinkled, and a smile flitted across his mouth. "What would you do though if a child was on the way?" This comment made the woman draw a breath, her fingers tightening around the table again. "Or are there going to be no children? Would you marry for love, or because someone might provide for you, so you could finish school?"

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation." Karura titled her head slightly, making her sandy colored hair move slightly to one side. "That said, I plan on having children, but I wouldn't marry for anything but love. Someone providing for me, and there being no love. I couldn't live that way."

The man took a bow. "I'm sorry. I did not wish to be rude." Rasa sat up. "I'm just interested in the fact you're planning on becoming a doctor."

The woman felt her indigo eyes narrow, and a smirk spread across her face. "Haven't you ever talked to a woman before? I mean, outside of your family?"

The color drained from the auburn-haired man's face, his dark brown eyes darting to the ground. "No. Actually, I've only ever talked to my fiance. We only ever talked about the theater."

"Oh." Karura let out a sigh, pleased that her drink had arrived so she could stay off some of the embarrassment why she drank the milk coffee. "I apologize. I asked you about the theater without realizing that you weren't really wanting to talk about it. I was curious though to know more, particularly since Yashamaru's been spending a lot of time over there."

"Did you ever think..." Rasa's mouth opened but then stopped short.

"Go on."

The man took a deep breath, letting the release of the air come out. "See, I'm wondering if Yashamaru's inclination to not become a doctor really has to do with the way you've been treated, and the reason he hangs out as much as he does, even when we're not practicing..." Rasa twisted his cup around in his hands nervously. "Might that have something to do with the fact he doesn't want to be around them. I mean, my family is pretty messed up, and the person he hangs out with the most is Sasori."

Karura stared at him, her indigo eyes widening. " _Does he actually think not allowing me to pursue becoming a doctor like the rest of the family is wrong? I mean..._ " Her eyes darted down to the ground. "Oh, sorry. I hadn't..."

"No! I'm sorry! I brought up something I shouldn't have." Rasa's voice strained, and a slight blush appeared on the man's cheeks. "Look. If you're ever looking for a quiet place to study, there is always the theater, if you can put up with the chanting. I always found the melody soothing when I used to do my own studies." The man cleared his throat, the blush deepening even more. "This way you can keep an eye on your brother, if you wish."

"I'll need to think about that." Karura swallowed. " _Obviously, this isn't a good idea. He's a kind man, but there are alternate intentions here, even if he doesn't yet realize them. This can only end in heartbreak._ "


	5. Trespassing the Stage

"I can't help but notice young master, there is actually a smile on your face."

Rasa stopped short, his head turning to Ebizo, who did the narration, and the music that went along each play. The young man reached up to rub the back of his head, confusion written all over his face. "I'm not quite following."

"You've not really smiled since your brother's death, but miss Karura seems to have lightened your mood considerably, particularly after she started hanging around the theater. You've been taking her out to lunches, haven't you."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," the mid-twenty-year-old wanted to say, but instead Rasa bit his tongue. "I'm not quite following. Karura-san is simply a friend, nothing more. I also doubt she thinks of me that way." Rasa's dark eyes darted to the ground. "Plus, she said she'd not marry into a situation where she was provided for, and there was no love."

The auburn-haired man brushed off the conversation, and simply headed over to where Karura sat reading her textbooks, and he sat nearby, peering over her shoulder while he did the last minute adjustment to his traditional socks and sandals, waiting patiently for the cue to go onstage. A rather loud bark brought Rasa's attention to the third, and he noted the man's dark gray eyes staring at him, demanding some kind of explanation, but then realized it was time to get on the stage to practice.

Rasa moved the puppet smoothly, but couldn't help but notice the ragged movements coming from Sasori. Yashamaru wasn't even the sixteen-year-olds third, let alone second, which meant something was off. The third finally barked an order, demanding the practice end, and that he would need to speak with Sasori backstage alone. He watched the teen shove the puppet into the arms of his second, before storming off stage, and his attention turned to Karura.

The third's wife, Lady Chiyo, sat speaking to Karura. The two seemed to be getting on fine, but then the sandy-haired female looked p at him as if something was said that bothered her, the color leaving her face. Her indigo colored eyes darted to the ground, unable to make contact with Rasa's dark brown orbs. He sighed, and headed backstage to take care of the puppet, only to stop short upon hearing the third and Sasori's voices raised.

"I keep telling you that I hate you! I hate you and Granny Chiyo both. And Uncle Ebizo for siding with the two of you!" The odd comment from Sasori made Rasa wince, as Sasori always did something stupid when he got mad. and his fingers clenched the back of the doorframe. An old withered hand tugged at his sleeve, and he looked down at his mother, and she gave him the look telling him he wasn't to interfere.

"I'll handle this." Rasa watched as she slipped backstage. "Now, now Sasori. You keep saying you hate us, but you've also not told us why."

"I hate you because you won't let Rasa-nii be with Karura-nee!" A silence fell over the back, and Rasa swallowed, not at all sure where Sasori was coming from, but then remembered Ebizo's words, a deep breath escaping his lips. It was at that point his nephew started up again. "Don't give me that look! I overheard you two speaking late at night. You're mad that he's taken a shine to her! Well, I want her to be my aunt! I want her to a part of my family, Yashamaru to."

Lady Chiyo's voice barely carried, her choice being to remain the voice of reason. "Now, now. You can't always get your way Sasori."

"Nice, except you two, always let him have his way, and this is going to backfire." Rasa's teeth clenched, not wanting the situation to boil over.

"There is no way in hell I will let Rasa marry that tramp! I'll disown him if he should do something that stupid! He won't be able to do anything in the theater anymore! Nothing!"

"Dear..."

"Why can't you two just let Rasa be happy? Or are you two afraid he'll end up like my mother and father? Last time I checked, the fact they loved each other had nothing to do with their deaths! Can't you see she makes him happy the same way mother made father happy!"

The auburn-haired man felt his eyes snap closed. " _Sasori. Karura and I aren't a replacement for your father and mother. Why..._ "

Rasa felt someone shorter than himself bump into him, and he looked down to see Sasori. The young man's eyes were filled with anger and pain. "You're just as bad as they are. I hate you too!"

The auburn-haired man felt his eyes drift over to Karura and noticed the rather pained look on her face. "Am I that close to my brother's age, when he died?" Rasa let another thought flitted through his head. "The only reason I was born, was in hopes they could arrange that marriage. I was never meant to be in line for the headship position either."

A rough, calloused hand reached up to rub the back of his head, a sigh escaping Rasa's dry lips. He stepped down, and walked over to Karura, sitting down next to her. The young female's head darted up, looking him right in the eye, and for some reason, Rasa found her indigo eyes to be soothing. "There was yelling backstage, and then Sasori stormed off. What happened?"

"Could I ask you something?"

Karura brushed back a sandy lock of hair from her indigo eyes. "Go ahead."

"I remember you told me that you wouldn't be happy in a marriage where you were provided for and there was no love. What though would you say to a marriage where you're not necessarily in love with the person, but they're in love with you?" Rasa watched her shake her head.

"Isn't that the same thing."

"No. It's not a marriage without love, at least not for yourself. That said, what if this person couldn't provide for you, but was willing to take on low paying jobs to support you, and that dream of yours." Rasa watched Karura's cheeks blush up, and hoped she would look him in the eye.

Instead, she turned away. "I think the marriage should still wait until both parties are in love with each other, but..." The young woman's voice softened. "I'd argue that the young man is certainly in love with the young woman if he were willing to give up everything, so she could come to love him, and eventually marry him if she hadn't already fallen in love with him."

"Then your answer..."

"That's not how you're supposed to ask." Karura turned towards him, her cheeks a bright red, a fire in her eyes. "At least do the decent thing and ask for their approval before going against them."

Rasa flinched, a twinge occurring in his right shoulder as his calloused hand reached up to nervously rub the muscle. He swallowed, his mouth opening to say something, but nothing came out. The indigo eyed young woman looked him right in the eye. "I'll go with you, as that's also the decent thing to do."

The auburn-haired man let out a breath of relief, and yet the anxiety still didn't go away. The two headed back to the small meeting room at the back of the theater with its cushions on the floor, knowing full well that the old man would react negatively. To Rasa, the end result was inevitable. Karura and the mid-twenty-year-old didn't wait for long and soon found themselves sitting across from the third and his wife.

Rasa bowed to the dark haired man, feeling the third's dark eyes bore into him. Karura bowed next to him. A shiver ran down his spine as he rose back up, noticing the third's eyes were dark with anger. His fingers clenched the seat of his pants. "I believe you know what I wish to say."

The third and his wife remained silent, almost as if they were waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'm making clear my intentions to marry Karura whether you give your blessing or not. I also don't care if you disown me, or make it impossible for me to continue my career in the theater business. In fact, I know that's what you plan on doing, so I will be taking my leave today."

"Absolutely not." The third remained sitting there. "You are in line to be the fourth Rasa. I can't overlook this."

"I was never supposed to be the fourth. Nii-sama was. You know that as well as I."

"No. Your brother's journey towards the fourth ended when you began your puppet training, and progressed at a faster speed than he did. This would be whether he was alive or not."

Rasa swallowed, his throat tightening, the heat burning in his cheeks from the anger he felt. "Not true. There is Sasori. Surely..."

"Sasori's personality is all wrong."

"He wouldn't have the personality issues he does if either nii-sama or nii-sama's wife were alive."

"That's not true." Lady Chiyo spoke up. "Actually, the reason Sasori fell into mastering puppetry like he did was because they died when they did."

"Hence, you can see I can't let you just abandon your position as my heir, Rasa."

"I'm not though going to back down on marrying Karura."

"She..."

"Is a very bright young lady." Lady Chiyo spoke up, then leaned over to whisper into the thirds ear.

"I'm not going to..."

"You know full well Rasa's rebellious side. When he sets his mind to something, there is no changing it. Acting as your eldest since the first born passed has meant though he's had less chance of rebelling, as he was expected to put aside his hopes and dreams. Just this once."

"Yes, but..."

"Karura is going to school to be a doctor. We'll be losing the family doctor when he marries Rasa's ex-fiance, though it won't be for a while. She could take over the position. Sasori also likes her."

" _You were just telling Sasori he couldn't always get his way. Things never change._ " Rasa mentally flinched.

Lady Chiyo turned to Karura. "And if pursuing the doctors degree doesn't work, would you be fine with learning some of my herbal remedies, but also family recipes?"

Rasa turned to look at Karura, watching her indigo eyes glint. The sandy-haired young woman made a bow. "Yes, if you would have me."

"This is still not right, and defies the social order." The third glared at Rasa.

"Then disown me as your son, and not your heir. It isn't as if you treat me as such in the first place." Rasa noted the pained look in both the third and the wife of the third's eyes. "Make me the adopted student working my way up if you have that much confidence in my abilities."

"No. At this point, there is no need. Watch your tounge though, as what you said was quite uncalled for."

The two stood up, leaving the room. Rasa breathed a sigh of relief, and yet it still felt as if he'd been disowned, as the blessing wasn't fully there.


End file.
